Soul's Sister & The Insanity Seed
by KrystalDragneel3625
Summary: It had only been a few weeks since the Kishin was defeated,but now a NEW threat has risen.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone,this is a redo of my last story 'Soul's Sister' I deleted it because I realized I should have reconsidered the whole story. So I am. I can't wait to hear from you guys. ENJOY!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter #1**

*** Soul's POV***

The crisp smell of blood was in the autumn air. It was honestly driving me crazy. Even though it had been weeks since we had defeated the Kishin Asura, the smell and feeling of insanity still lingered in the air. Even though Maka couldn't feel it because she wasn't cursed like I was, she still noticed my hesitation. She glanced back at me with a look of concern on her face. I shook my head and gave her a sad half-smile. She smiled back and looked away.

" _Dammit, What the hell is wrong with me! I feel like the insanity is tearing at my soul."_

I shook my head again to shake away the feeling and went back to work. We were picking up the souls the Kishin had eaten. I was so tempted to eat one. I never got a chance to eat breakfast this morning because we had to be out here by 4:00 am.

"Uggghhh! This sucks! I'm so hungry."

"I'm not hungry. I am the amazing Blackstar! And the amazing Blackstar is never hungry when he is going to pick up more souls than his competition! Hahahahahaha!"

"Blackstar please get down."

Tsubaki's quiet and calm voice was trying to get Blackstar down from a huge piece of cinder and quiet him down so he wouldn't wake up the neighborhood.

"Yeah Blackstar, people are still sleeping."

"Including Patty and Kid."

Maka chuckled to herself.

"Kid isn't asleep, he's knocked-out. He saw some unsymmetrical boulder and just passed out."

Liz took her bag of souls and hit Kid as hard as she could with it. He instantly woke up.

"Good, you're go help everyone else while I wake up Patty."

He grumbled curses under his breath as he continued to help the others.

I could barely hear everyone laughing because my ears suddenly stopped working. I began to blink slowly. The world was spinning around me. My body felt like it was being possessed by some kind of spirit.

"SOUL!"

 _That voice! It sounded so..so...so...familiar. It wasn't Maka's it was too low for that, and I wasn't Tsubaki's because it wasn't quiet enough._

I fought whatever was taking over me. I saw Maka kneeling in beside me as Kid was shooting some kind of black wispy object. Tsubaki and Blackstar were trying to stop these unidentified object too. But then I spotted that familiar wave of white hair I knew my whole life up until I was 12. I wasn't able to fight it anymore. My head slammed against the cold floor below me and caused an into rush of pain. But I didn't have time to feel it before I blacked out.

*** Maka's POV***

Black wispy objects appeared around us and we were surrounded. Soul had just blacked out so I was useless. Everyone instantly began to fight. Liz and Patty had instincly transformed. Then I saw a wave a white hair zoom past me.

"MOVE!"

I looked around and saw a girl who looked exactly like Soul. Same crimson red eyes and same snow-white hair, but longer.

 _Who is she?_

"MAKA! MOVE!"

"Why? Who are you?"

"No time for that just move!"

I did what I was told.

"Kid! Cover Maka!Black Star fall back!"

Kid nodded and to my surprise,so did Black Star.I put Soul's arm around my shoulder and moved him behind the piece of cinder Black Star was standing on before.

"Now Kota!"

I peered over the cinder to see a dark-haired girl with headphones on who I assume was Kota grab the snow haired girl's hand and she began to transform into a weapon. It was amazing. The red soul wavelength lines swirled around her and she became a…. _RING!_ She turned into a sharp silver ring covered in sharp edges

"Amazing!"

"Everyone, Stay back!"

I turned to Kid.

"Do you know who that is?"

"I'm not sure,but looking at her appearance,I think she might be Soul's relative."

I looked over at Tsubaki who tending to Soul.

"Is he going to be okay"

"He'll be fine,he's just ,there is some kind of strange aura around him."

I looked back over to see the moved with such grace and spun Shira around her waist as if she were a hula hoop, then around her arms and legs. She slashed everything in her path, it was amazing. It was almost as if she was fighting with the sound of music that pumped through her headphones. The shadowy figures retreated back into the darkness of their lairs in the forest. The snow haired girl returned to normal as Kota sat down on the dirt.

"That was amazing."

"Thank you miss for helping us."

"We probably wouldn't have made it out of there alive."

"RIGHT!"

"Hmph! Whatever, the amazing Black Star could have done better."

"You guys are all welcome but right now I have direct orders from Lord Death to leave this area immediately. I need to get my brother to a hospital."

"Wait who are you by the way?"

"My name is Shira Evans."

Shira smiled.

"And I'm Soul's Sister."

*** Unknown's POV***

"Dammit!Those stupid DWMA students keep getting in our way!"

"Calm down brother,you mustn't get too worked up over shadow reapers aren't at full power during the day."

"How can you be so calm,they killed our father and mother.I understand that we had our differences,but you should at least try to avenge him."

The man slapped her. She bowed on her knees.

"I'm sorry brother,I will try harder to avenge parent's death."

"Good,now send out more Reapers to kill those annoying pests."

"Yes brother."

"It's time for the insanity seed to bloom its petals of death."


	2. Shira's Past

What's up everyone! Hope all of you guys are having a great day and my story makes it day would be better if you so please do that.I'd really appreciate the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter #2

*** Maka's POV***

"WHAT!"

Lord Death and Lord Shinigami looked at each other as their features changed into confused frowns.

"I don't understand why _this_ is so hard to understand."

We were in the hallway of the of hospital outside of the Soul's room door.

"They are called Shadow Reapers."

"You mean like Grim Reapers?"

"No Son,they are like Grim Reapers but they are _immortal_ in a way."

"So they live forever?So what?So do Grim Reapers."

"Not exactly."

Shira came out of Soul's room and closed the door behind her.

"Shadow Reapers are reapers that take no shape or form because they aren't living but they also aren't alive ,they can take over or ' _posses'_ someone to take not only their body but also their skills,habits,memories and even only way to eradicate them is if a Meister and Weapon both agree to have a special mark given to them that helps them cleanse the dark shadows."

She lifted up her sleeve to show us a multitude of curved lines with jagged edges that curled up her arm.

"They're called _The Lines of the Noblesse_."

"What's that?"

"Just a skill from an old tale,anyways if you guys get that you guys could help get rid of them."

I looked into Soul's room,I wanted to help out but I didn't want to risk his life.

"Maka,I need to speak with you."

"Umm...Ok."

"Lord Shinigami,Kid and I are going to the Death Room to speak in private."

"We're gonna go check on Soul."

Black Star and Tsubaki walked back into Soul's room to check on him while the others went to the Death Room.

Shira waited until the others were gone to look at me.

"Do you know about Soul's _condition_?"

"You mean his curse?"

She looked surprised with my answer.

"OH! Uhh..yeah, ,do you know why I left Soul when we were younger."

I shook my head.

"No,Soul has never mentioned you before."

She looked down in sadness.

"OH NO!I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's not that,it's just interesting that he would mention his curse but not me."

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Look,Soul and I are twins so we both have the curse,the problem is that my curse was harder to control."

"What do you mean?"

"I was naturally a wild running around and breaking things."

"Soul was like Wes,he was quiet and kept to himself. When we realized we had the Blood Curse,he was surprisingly calm about it and shrugged it off,thats when him and I started to drift apart because I would always lose control."

Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she spoke in a small voice.

"I lost control at home,at school,in public,one time I even flipped out on him and almost killed him."

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"My parents were so afraid,we all my parents sent me away to Shinigami's School for Troubled Witches.I wasn't a witch,but my curse was close to the power level of witches.I was 12 when that happened,and I never saw Soul again after that."

Her tears dripped on the floor.I reached out to console her but Kota appeared from the shadows and interrupted me.

"Sorry to interrupt Maka,but Shira we have business to take care of."

Shira wiped her tears away,and stood with her head high again.

"What is it?"

"We picked up around 50 Shadow Reapers on the sensors."

"Alright let's go."

Kota took off running,but Shira paused and gave me a sad look.

"Sorry Maka,duty calls.I'd love to finish this conversation later though."

I smiled back at her.

"Sure,I'd love to."

"Oh,and by the way,please don't tell Soul I cried."

She winked at me and gave me the same smile Soul gives teeth shining,ruby eyes was so much like him.

"Sure of course."

"I'll see you later than."

Shira sprinted off at top speed to catch up with Kota.

I felt kinda bad for Shira's her past sucked,and Soul never mentioned her.

 _I wonder why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys so a couple of things,

The mark I was trying to talk about looks pretty much Revy's tattoo from _Black Lagoon_

The tale Noblesse I was talking about is from a story on Webtoon called _Noblesse_ which is actually a subbed anime 's not the story is about vampires,werewolves and it's pretty 's not like _Twilight._ Just check it out and see you guys next update.


	3. The Assignment

What's up everyone! Hope all of you guys are having a great day and my story makes it day would be better if you so please do that.I'd really appreciate the story.I made it pretty long so it will make up for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter #3

*** Shira's POV***

Kota and I were as silent as possible,we needed the element of surprise to help our only thing you could hear was the sound of the leaves blowing in the autumn wind.

"There they are."  
We spotted more shadow reapers by some souls that had drifted into the forest. Kota was in the tree across from me.I sat silently and patiently waiting for her signal. I looked down,the shadow reapers were lurking in the moonlight. Kota signaled me to engage,I jumped down from my post and transformed half-way and began to attack. Kota pulled out her secondary weapons,which were knives and our attacks began to synchronize. Until a large object dropped from the sky. It was like the Shadow Reaper but bigger.

"You ready for this?"

"Yea,I'm already turning up the bass on my headphones."

"Ha! Let's do this!"

The red soul wavelengths swirled around use as our energy and aura combined.I transformed into my full weapon mode.

" _LET'S GO,SOUL RESONANCE!"_

The bright red dome appeared around us with The Mark of the Noblesse on it.

" _BLOOD OF THE NOBLES!"_

The red lines swirled brighter and Kota's mark began to shine and swirled around her and turned her outfit into one of a warrior princess. I had turned into a black ring with gold accents. My blades extended and shined with my red aura.

"Let's do this!"

We lunged at the creature,not knowing it would explode. We were thrown back into a tree. The shadow monster morphed into a woman as its shadows faded.

"What the hell?"

"You okay Kota?"

"Yea,bitch almost broke my headphones."

The woman stood up. She was a pale woman with long red hair and a large x shaped scar on her face. She wore a dark leather jumpsuit with red leather boots. She looked at us coldly when she finally spoke.

"Who are you?And why are you interfering with my master's plans?

"Who the hell are you?"

She frowned.

"You will answer my questions,or else."  
The shadows that floated behind her and transformed into a scythe with jagged black edges with a long red handle. Kota couldn't help from smiling.

"Keep talking like that,and I'll give you another one of those scars."

"I am Iris,General of the Shadow army and you will die by my HANDS!"  
She charged at us,but she was no match for Kota now that she took her shades dodged as quickly as the attacks were delivered.

"What's wrong,I'm too fast?"

Iris grimaced.

"You can't attack what you can't touch."

"Hey Kota,please stop taunting her,she's an unknown enemy and we don't know what she's capable of."

"Yea,yea,whatever."

"I refuse to lose to scum like you."

"Oh HELL NO! This bitch obviously doesn't know who she's messing with. Shira,we're killing this bitch"

"Ugh,that was the plan dummy,but yea lets get her."

We charged at Iris at top speed,only to be thrown back. Kota back flipped and stabled herself by sticking me into the of wind continued to blow. A dark dome fell over the area and shadows rose from the ground. Iris smirked,as if she she had won.

"TCH!"

We launched ourselves at her,easily slicing through her pathetic defense looked at us,surprised at the fact that we beat her shadows so easily.

"H-how?How did you do that?"

Kota lifted up her arm.

"Mark of the Noblese. Now lets finish this!"

Iris lunged at us and sliced Kota's arm.

"AHH!"

Kota jumped back.

"What the hell?Why does it burn so much?"

"The sun only makes shadows shine brighter."

Fire started spilling out of her blade as she lunged at us again. Kota didn't have enough time to dodge and got slashed on part of face,leg and worst of all,Iris had broken Kota's headphones. Pieces fell into her lap as she fell into the sat there stunned,but Iris was coming again.

"KOTA!Snap out of it!"

I didn't have enough time to react when I spotted a wave of gray hair in front of me. He was so fast,he managed to push Isis back.

"Are you okay?"

I transformed back into my human state. Kota's clothes returned to normal and the Mark of the Noblesse stopped shining.

"I'm fine but,I'm not sure about Kota."

"Just stay back,i'll handle this."

"Like hell you will."

Kota's voice was now a low growl.

"Shira, ."

"But Kota-"

"I said NOW!"

I stood up frantically ready to transform. Kota was mad. Like _**REALLY MAD**_. The gray haired man smirked.

"Move out of my way old man."

Kota grabbed me.

"SOUL RESONANCE! BLOOD OF THE NOBLES!"

We transformed again,but this time it was different. Her mark began to spread out and stretched out onto her whole mark did the same thing.

 _Uh Oh! This isn't good._

"Kota,calm down please."

Kota's outfit turned into a long skirt with her legs out and a small mark cascading across her they turned red.

 _SHIT!_

"KOTA! STOP!"

"Iris,was your name right?You break my fucking my headphones,I break your bones."

*** Kota's POV***

I lunged at the bitch.I was beyond mad.I was _enraged._ I was ready to bite her head off whether Shira was with me or not.I swung at her neck and slashed her everywhere I ,arms,neck,wrist,foot, anywhere.

" _Shira, critical air !"_

I could hear her groan,obviously unhappy about how I was being bossy. I grabbed Iris by the neck and threw her into the air. Then I threw Shira and she slashed her from every angle. By the time Shira returned to my hand,Iris fell to the ground covered in blood. But I wasn't finished.I jumped up into the air.

"SPIRAL SKYSTORM!"

Shira transformed into a spiral shaped wasn't a ring surrounded my body and I held onto her tightly and I spiraled into Iris,leaving her body tangled and twisted and covered in blood.I walked over to her as She turned back into her ring form.

"Please,don't kill me."

"Don't count your luck bitch."

I was just about to finish her off,but the gray haired man stuck his scythe in front of me.I could hear Shira's sigh of relief.

"Get out of my way old man,or i'll kill you too to."

I scowled at him,but it didn't phase him.

"That isn't necessary."

I was getting annoyed more and more.

"Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!"

I struck at him

" _KOTA! There's something off about this guy,be careful!"_

A smirk crept up on the gray haired man's face.

"Or what?"

The gray haired man lit a cigarette and stared at me cockily.

"Wanna find out?"

I smiled and lunged at him,but he dodged attacked me,aiming for my head. I ducked low and swung Shira behind my back and slashed upwards at his spouted from the gash I just made. He spit the cigarette out onto the blew the smoke in my face,which threw me off. He swept low with his foot,knocking me off balance.I fell to ground as he swung his scythe off of his shoulders and at my face again. Shira finally stepped in and came halfway out of their form and caught the scythe in her hands.

"Get your head out of the clouds Kota! Iris is getting away!"

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Iris slinking away into the shadows of the forest. The dark dome that surrounded us before shattered like glass.

"DAMMIT!"

I kicked the man off of me and launched Shira towards her. Shira made a direct hit,but I wasn't out of the woods yet. The man charged at me again. I pulled out my knives and deflected all of this attacks,but I was starting to get tired. He was just so fast. I didn't know what happened until I felt a sharp electrifying pain in my gut. I was thrown onto the ground.

"Oh don't worry,I won't kill you.I'm just going to dissect,which will probably kill you."

I thought he was going to kill me,until I saw something drop between us and a gun pointed at my head.I looked up to see Kid with an irritated look on his face.

"Both of you need to stop,we're both on the same side."  
I growled at him.

"Spirit, i'll need you two to stand down."

The gray haired man stood down as his scythe turned into a man. He had red shaggy hair and was wearing a suit with a cross tie.

"Fine."  
I stood up brushing myself off. Shira walked over with Iris in special chains.

"Is everything okay now?I've finally captured this little bitch."  
Shira pulled Iris was black and blue and covered in blood.

"Fine let's go."

*** Stein's POV***

Kota and Shira walked away with that girl. I turned back to Kid as Liz and Patty transformed into their human forms.

"I don't trust that girl."

"Why not? My father and Lord Shinigami hand picked them both."

"Something's off about her. I feel a strange aura around her."

"Yeah,I feel it too."

"Well,alright.I'll keep an eye on her."

"And we'll help you Kid."

"RIGHT!"


	4. Soul's Past

What's up everyone! I finally posted an update in good time -HOO! Personal Achievement Award!Anyways...I forgot to explain somethings in the last chapter.

Shira's weapon form looks like Tira's ring from Soul Calibur 3.

Stein doesn't trust Shira and Kota

Kota will _**KILL**_ anyone who messes with her headphones

Iris is a shadow general who is an enemy

And that's the recap folks. ENJOY THE STORY! I COMMAND IT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter #4

*** Soul's POV***

I woke up groggily with the sun shining in my face. I couldn't where I was or what had happened. I looked down to see Maka fast asleep at the edge of my bed. I tapped her lightly,she woke up instantly.

"Oh,hey Soul. How are you feeling?"

She wiped sleep from her eyes.

"I'm feeling better,but what happened?"

"We don't had just passed out on the day we were collecting souls."

"Oh."

"Do you remember anything from that day?"

"No."

"Oh..Um..well..your sister is here."

I couldn't believe my ears. I knew I heard a voice but I wasn't sure if it was true.

"So she was there?!"

Maka looked down.

"I'm sorry Soul but-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Maka was shook with fear.

"I-I'm sorry Soul. I-I just didn't know what to you just woke up and-and-"

Maka started dripped on my bed sheets.I touched her hand.

"Maka,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to upset you.I-I just-"

Maka started to wipe her tears away and tried to force a smile.

"It's okay Soul.I know you're having a hard time,but why didn't you tell me about your sister before?"

I looked down,then looked outside of the window.

"Because I was afraid. She almost lost control of herself with what would have happened of she lost control on you?"

 _ ***** Flashback*****_

The old yet charming cottage that sat on the edge of a *cul de sac,2 children played on a big all had white hair and beautiful crimson eyes.

"Come on Soul. Wes and I are going to the park."

"I don't wanna go Shira."

The small white haired boy shook his head and retreated back into the house. Shira followed him.

"Come on Soul,we wanna play,but not without you."

The white haired girl put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I mean come on,we're not going without you,it's no fun."

Soul sighed.

"Okay fine."

Shira hopped with joy.

"YAY!Come on!"

The three children ran to the park,that was filled with other children and their parents.

"HI SHIRA!"

"SHI-SHI! SHI-SHI!"

"Come play tea party with us!"

Two young girls waved from the tiny table where they were playing Tea Party. Shira waved back.

"Coming!I'll see you guys later ok?"

The two boys nodded as She ran off to play with her friends. Then a boy walked over to them with a ball in his hand.

"Hey,do you guys wanna play kickball?"

Soul smiled.

 _I love kickball!_

"Sure."

His older brother went to go sit down with some of the older girls around his age.

"Cool,you're on my team.I'm Corey by the way"

Corey stretched out his hand.

"Cool,well i'm Soul"

"Soul huh?That's a cool name."

"Ha!Thanks."

Soul walked over to the field where they were about to play when Shira walked over.

"Can I play too?"

"What happened to playing Tea Party?"

"I wanna play this."

Soul looked over at Corey and his friends,they shook their heads and turned back to Shira.

"Sorry sis,you can't play."

Shira stomped her foot and began to whine.

"But I wanna!"

"How about another time you ca-"

"NO!I WANNA PLAY **NOW**!"

Shira charged at her twin,but Soul wasn't ready for what would happen next. Her eyes had turned black and she punched him over and over again. And that wasn't the most painful part of Soul's beating,no,the worst part was that his twin was _smiling_. Laughing even;she was laughing at her brother's eyes turned closed his eyes and tried to shield his face,but it didn't work. All he could hear was were screaming at what was happening. He couldn't see what was going on,but all he could feel was her body being lifted off of his. He opened his one good eye to see Wes holding Shira down,she struggled beneath him,screaming; _LET ME GO!_

"SHIRA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I don't know what it was about Wes' voice,but She stopped struggling,her eyes returned to normal as they welled up with tears.I stood up,then fell back down,unable to keep his covered his face,one eyes was swollen shut,his nose was broken and so was his heart. For the first time ever,he feared his own twin sister.

 _ ***** Flashback End*****_

"A few days later,she was shipped of to Lord Shinigami's School for Troubled Witches. She cried so much that wanted to hug me goodbye,but I hid behind Was because I was still afraid."

My eyes remained glued to the view outside of the small window. Birds flew high in the sky as the sun set.

"I still am afraid."

I clutched the sheets as if my life depended on it as I looked down.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

I looked up at Make,her face was stricken with sadness and shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner,but I was afraid that you might try to reach out to her and try to fix things between us."

I smiled sadly,

"You have such a good soul,but sometimes you try to fix things that are out of your control."

I looked up and smiled at Maka.

"I appreciate it though."

"Soul,I I do try to fix things that are out of my control but it's only because I care Soul."

"I know Maka,but you care too much sometimes."

Maka smiled.

"That doesn't matter,because that will never change."

I smiled back at her feeling better,physically and mentally.

*** Unknown's POV***

"As the son of the Kishin Asura himself,I Takato Asura,will avenge my father and, _YOUR LEADER!"_

The crowd of Kishin followers cheered.

"And my sister Sayo and General Iris will help me with our goal and your is to avenge the king and queen of this nation!"

Iris stood up and bowed as she stepped up on stage.

"Thank you Sir Takato,I have escaped form the dungeons of the DWMA after they defeated the _old_ shadow reapers. But now,they're new and _new_ shadow reapers we created are at full power and are ready to avenge our king and queen. _Our_ goals help us take steps into making _your_ dream come true. Our goal is to avenge their deaths,but your dream is to bring them back to life. Once they're alive,we will give this pathetically sane world,a whole new meaning of _**INSANITY**_!"

The crowd cheered grew louder and louder.

"Together,we _**WILL TAKE OVER!"**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the three leaders retreated of of the stage and back into their conference room.

"Sayo,why didn't you say anything?"

"Brother I-"

Sayo was interrupted by a slap in the face. She held the sore spot on her cheek.

"Brother,you know I have stage fright,that's why I asked Iris to speak on my behalf;which she did very well."

Iris smiled and bowed.

"Thank you milady,I live to please."

"Brother,if I went up there,I would have frozen up and your believers would have lost faith because of me.I didn't want that."

Takato sat in his chair and sighed.

"Fine,I guess you're right. Iris,how are the shadow reapers?"

"They're getting stronger by the minute. By this time tomorrow,they should be at full power."

"Excellent,and the DWMA students?"

"They're being taken care of as we speak.."

"Excellent,all we have to do is get those kids out of the way,then our plan will finally be able to continue."


	5. The Past & The Plots & The Traitor

What's up everyone! I'm BAAACCKK! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting in a long time. I was in the hospital for awhile and I COMPLETELY forgot about all my enjoy this chapter and please check out my other story, _The Angel Experiment._ Tell your friends about it too! THANKS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter #5:Past and Plots**

 *****Iris' POV*****

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU SISTER! MUST I EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU AGAIN!"

Lord Makoto was in a fit of fury. He had already thrown a vase,nearly hitting my head and also hit Lady Shiva. She sat on the ground patiently waiting for him to stop his tantrum. I looked at her with sympathy.

 _Poor thing._

I stood back at attention when Lord Makoto finally sat down with an irritated look on his face. I couldn't understand why he was so Shiva asked a rational question. But I would never tell _him_ that.

"Brother,I simply asked why do we need the shadow reapers when we're powerful enough to do this ourselves.I didn't mean to upset you."  
Lady Shiva was a timid but kind woman. She always feared her brother more than anything. Which is why I don't understand why she complies to his every command.

"Sister,we need to do things under the radar without getting our hands dirty. If we do everything ourselves,we won't have the element of surprise when we launch our final attack. Speaking of which..."

Lord Makoto looked over at me with a look I couldn't read. I instantly stood at attention,feeling intimidated.

"Uhh,yes Lord Makoto?"

"When are you going to take care of those DWMA pests?"

"They're being taken care of as we speak."

I watched a ghost of a smile wash over his face.

"Good. Now that Phase 1 is in motion, preparations for Phase 2 must be made."

Phase 2: Attack the DWMA and capture Lord Death. That was the next step,but something about Lord Makoto's plan didn't seem right. Of course I wouldn't tell him that,he'd have my head.

"We need our squads ready to roll out in 2 hours. Iris,you will be leading the attack of course. And sister, I need you to get rid of that white haired traitor. Otherwise,she'll become a nuisance I will be taking Lord Death's power and taking over his student's minds.."  
Lord Makoto smirked in delight.

"Yes sir."

"Yes brother, I won't let you down."

Lady Shiva and I bowed as he walked over to Lady Shiva.

"I know you won't."  
He kissed Shiva on the forehead and walked out. I was quite surprised by that,since it was rare that he showed his own sister affection,but I was happy for her. So happy in fact that I was smiling without even noticing. Lady Shiva looked at me.

"Why're you smiling Iris?"

Shiva was more like a friend than she was my superior,so I hugged her.

"Nothing at all, milady. Now excuse me,I have an attack to commence."

I walked out,leaving a confused Lady Shiva behind me. I rounded the corner and onto the stage like porch that overlooked the training grounds where soldiers were putting on their armor and preparing the guns. My 2 shadowy Elites gathered behind me as I grabbed the microphone.

"People of The Seed,It's time for us to eradicate those who don't accept the ways of our master."

Cheers erupted through the crowd and I smiled.

"Let's move out!

As the soldiers filed out,I turned to my Elites.

"You two need to go out and find the traitor and bring her to me."

The two of them nodded and disappeared in a shadowy mist.

"The seeds of insanity are ready to bloom its petals of death."

 ***** Kid's POV*****

"Father,while Shira is a great fighter,she's an incredible liability. She's putting other students in unnecessary danger!"

We were in the vast desert like room that was The Death Room. Wispy clouds and crosses surrounded us with a giant mirror standing in the middle of it. I paced back and forth in front of it. I was getting nowhere with the conversation I was having with my father. His masked face twisted into a look of anger.

"Kid,Shira has nowhere else to go and she's been very useful. Besides,the attacks started before she even arrived. This has nothing to do with her."

I was beginning to get frustrated with him,he obviously didn't understand.

"Look sir,I don't think you understand what Kid is trying to say. Shira isn't to be trusted because of the things that she's done. Her past is bound to overlap into her present.

" _Thank you_ Liz."

I'm glad that Liz understood,but my father clearly didn't. He pressed his hands to his temples growing more frustrated by the minute while Patty sat in a corner playing with her giraffe.

"Kid listen to me,Shira is staying here. I aksed her here because we're in need of here help. Not only that,but she also needs my help."  
"With _what!"  
_ His odd face softened and saddened.

"I can't tell you,but please Kid,trust Shira. She's a good person."

Something about his tone,told me that he was desperate at this point. I didn't trust Shira,but I trusted my father.

"Alright ! Patty! Let's go!"

I turned and walked out of the Death Room whe I leaned over and whispered to Liz.

"We need to intigate Shira."

"But your dad sa-"

"I trusted my father,just not his judgment."


	6. Announcement

Hey Everyone! I have an important announcement to make. I've decided to move all of my stories to Wattpad. I was going to wait until I finished my Maximum Ride story, but I think its easier for me to do it on Wattpad. I'm so sorry guys. But the reason why I'm moving there is because I'm writing my own story with my own characters and I want it to be published. And its very difficult going back and forth to update. So for now, I will leave my stories up. And if I finish it on Wattpad, I will come back and post on here. I'm under the same name and I really hope you guys aren't mad at me. Please vote and comment and continue to be my favorite people in the whole wide world. Always sending me lovely comments and fanart. Thank you all so much for the support.


End file.
